


Look at You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Choking, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro just wants Keith to see what he sees.





	Look at You

There were plenty of things that Keith expected from Shiro. By this point, he knew when the other man was getting irritated. He could see the facial twitches in Shiro’s jaw and in the space under his eye just before he lost control of his temper. 

 

He expected the affection. The lingering touches, and the soft drag of metal fingers scaling up along his spine when they lay in bed together after a particularly long day of training. 

  
One thing he had never expected when they had first begun to be intimate with each each other, was just  _ how damn kinky Shiro was _ . 

 

They had just gone through a rough bout of training, once that ended with them both panting for breath, the weapons of their bayards disappearing into thin air until they simply held the usual pieces of metal in their hands. Sweaty and honestly feeling a bit gross, Keith had more than eagerly made his way to the bathroom to take a hot shower. 

 

He had gotten so used to simply being in Shiro’s room, that he decided to head into the bathroom just down the hall from his boyfriend’s room, stripping down and leaving his clothing in a wrinkled pile next to the sink. 

 

Keith stopped only for a moment to look at himself in the mirror, lightly running his hand along his jaw. He was starting to get the slightest bit stubbly, and would likely need to shave his face within the next few days. He turned and finally made his way into the shower, letting out a content sigh as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. 

 

He tipped his head back and let the water soak his thick hair, pushing his fingers through the wet strands and staying there for a moment before he set to work on washing himself up. He never expected for the sudden rush of cool air as the bathroom door opened, though he didn’t think much of it, until the shower curtain slipped aside a little. 

 

Shiro really should be glad Keith’s first reaction wasn’t to lash out at the other man in surprise. He simply huffed, rolling his eyes a little and relaxing a bit as the larger man carefully slipped into the shower with him. 

 

“Hey,” Shiro breathed, leaning down to gently kiss the side of his neck. Keith chuckled softly, tilting his head to the side to give Shiro more room, relishing in the feeling of the other man’s warm hand sliding down his side to grip at his hips. 

 

“Well, Hello to you, too,” Keith hummed in response. He felt Shiro press lightly against his bare ass, and suddenly Keith understood exactly why Shiro had come to join him, “Really?” he questioned, though he really didn’t complain all that much. In fact, he rocked his hips back a bit, shivering at the approving little groan from the other man. 

 

“Can’t help it,” Shiro grumbled, his hips slowly pressing and rolling against Keith, only serving to get them both more and more worked up, “You look so good, all sweaty and panting. Made me miss seeing you like that underneath me.”   
  


“I doubt it’s that great of a sight,” Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. Shiro let out a faint growl, and before he knew it, the curtain was being pulled back, and he was getting out. He made sure to bring Keith along with him, though. 

 

His hips were pressed back against the sink counter, and Keith couldn’t help but moan at the lips pressing and moving over his own. Shiro licked at the seam of his lips, and he shivered, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. He started to shift to sit up on the counter itself, but a deep growl rumbling from Shiro’s throat made him pause. 

 

“No,” he said firmly. He swiped his hand across the fogged up mirror, turning Keith in his arms so that the smaller man was facing the mirror itself, his hands instinctively moving to rest on the surprisingly cold surface, staring at his own expression in shock. 

 

Shiro grinned, wrapping his fingers around Keith’s throat lightly, and he was gone. Dammit, why did he have to use his weaknesses against him like this!? He heard the pop of a cap, and internally cursed. Shiro really had come in here with one thought in mind, hadn’t he?

 

He suddenly felt a finger rubbing over his hole, before easing into him, and a soft gasp slipped from his lips. He bit his lower lip hard, rocking his hips back and breathing out shakily as Shiro’s thick fingers worked him open. He closed his eyes tightly, but it seemed that the other man was having none of that. Teeth grazed against his shoulder, before he heard Shiro’s voice, low and husky against his ear. 

 

“Look at you,” he breathed, curling his fingers inside of Keith. It made him gasp out in pleasure, his eyes opening as he simply looked back at himself, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, and eyes dark and hazy with desire. His face went deep red, finally understanding what Shiro was  _ really _ getting at. 

 

“I’ve seen better sights,” Keith whispered, biting back a whine of complaint when Shiro’s fingers slipped out of him. Something thicker soon took their place, the head of Shiro’s cock slowly easing into him, making him moan out at the slight stretch of it. 

 

“Mm… Yeah? Have I ever told you how pretty you look when I’m pounding into you?” Shiro asked, giving Keith a moment to adjust. The metal hand smoothed along his spine, making Keith shiver and press his hips back a little. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the mirror, almost confused by the thought that he was looking at himself. There was no way- He didn’t look like that when Shiro was inside him- did he?   
  
He didn’t get a chance to think on it too much, as his lover pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting back into him. It sent a deep, hard pace. One that sent Keith’s whimpers and moans slipping from his lips before he could bite them back, gasping and arching with the pleasure. 

 

Shit- He really did look like that when Shiro fucked him?

 

The older man chuckled, lightly squeezing the sides of Keith’s throat as he slammed his hips forward, making the smaller man cry out in pleasure, his eyes still focused on the reflection of them both. 

 

“So beautiful like this, Keith. You look so perfect. Look at you. You’re taking me so well,” he growled. Keith couldn’t last like this. It was so intense, and so… so much. 

He only lasted a few more thrusts before he tensed up and came untouched, his own release hitting the edge of the counter as he trembled and shook around Shiro. 

 

He only lasted a few more thrusts, before Keith felt a warmth filling him, and let out a content moan, slowly relaxing and dropping his forehead to rest against the mirror, panting softly. 

 

“I hate you so much,” he huffed, closing his eyes. Shiro chuckled behind him, slowly pulling out and rubbing lightly at Keith’s hips. 

 

“I love you too, Keith.”


End file.
